A conventional flashlight is a device used exclusively for illumination. In the daytime, or at a place where the light source is sufficient, a conventional flashlight gives no help or even becomes a nuisance. Typical cigarette lighters available on the market use gas as fuel. Despite their attractive outer design, these lighters have various problems, for example:
1. Not easy to light a fire.
2. Not easy to light a cigarette because the flame of the fire is easy to extinguish by the wind.
3. They are dangerous, it is easy to burn oneself and the gas is hazardous fuel.
Because a flashlight is one of the necessities of life and there are a large population of people smoking cigarettes, to combine a flashlight and a cigarette lighter together into a consolidated unit should be a very practical idea. The present invention is to provide a flashlight with built-in electric cigarette lighter.
The objects of the present invention are:
1. To provide a flashlight with built-in electric cigarette lighter, of which the lighter is easy to use to ignite a cigarette.
2. To provide a flashlight with built-in electric cigarette lighter, of which the lighter can be used in the wind.
3. To provide a flashlight of high security with built-in electric cigarette lighter.
4. To provide a portable flashlight with built-in electric cigarette lighter which is easy to carry.
5. To provide a simple flashlight with built-in electric cigarette lighter to reduce the cost.